Strawberry Gloss
by Musaga
Summary: Gakuto piensa que Keigo usa gloss de fresa para labios, Jiroh mientras come una paleta de fresa roja muy roja le dice que Atobe usa crema de menta para labios pero¡no usa gloss!, ¿Cómo es que Jiroh y su paleta saben eso? *Sleepless Pair*


Ok, se que paresco obsesionada con la pareja pero... ¡si es verdad! la Dream y Sleepless son mi hit del momento, asi que sin más les dejo este pedacito de historia, algo bizarra pero... bueno es lo único que mi mente ha podido crear en este día.

Este fic va para Tsuki no Tsuki y Kitsu Dei *O*

*Prince of tennis no me pertenece*

* * *

**Strawberry Gloss**

**Sleepless Pair**

Aquella tarde, los vestidores de Hyotei no eran los mismos de siempre, un ambiente lejano al habitual era el que reinaba en esos instantes, un eco de voces que parloteaban al mismo tiempo, evitando así el entender de qué rayos hablaban. El escándalo era tal, que hasta el haragán estrella del equipo, tuvo que salir de su relajado mundo ficticio. Frotándose con los puños, trató de alejar la pesadez de sus parpados no obteniendo mucho éxito, bostezó descaradamente mientras una pequeñas lagrimas escapaban de la comisura de sus ojos.

-¡Te digo que seguramente si usa!- gritaba un muchacho de curiosas facciones y de cabello en una fresca tonalidad cereza.

-No lo creo Gakuto, Atobe es vanidoso pero de eso a que haga lo que tu dices…hay mucha diferencia- aclaró el genio del club de tennis.

-Oshitari tiene razón Gakuto, Atobe puede ser un tanto metrosexual pero…seguro se trata de su pigmentación natural-

-¡Ahí lo tienes Otori! Es tan narcisista que no dudo que con tal de "embellecerse" realmente se aplique algo-

-Creo que Gakuto tiene razón, además tratándose del gran "Ore-sama" cualquier cosa es posible- agregó Shishido.

-¡Claro que tengo razón! Es que no es normal un tono tan encendido, para mí que si usa- se cruzó de brazos, dejando en claro que no cambiaría de opinión. Oshitari meditaba las palabras de Mukahi, Otori meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro viendo con reproche a su compañero de dobles. En lo que cada uno pensaba en sus propias conclusiones se hiso un silenció que duró escasos segundos, un bostezo escandaloso atrajo la atención de los titulares, los cuatro presentes miraron con resignación al perezoso niño que luchaba por despabilarse un poco.

-¿Qué pasa?...ñam ¿qué tanto alegan?- preguntó Akutagawa.

-¡Que bueno que despiertas Jiroh! Así tu también me apoyaras- le gritó Gakuto mientras lo zarandeaba para que terminara de reaccionar.

-¿De que hablas?- el castaño parpadeo en repetidas ocasiones.

-Hablo ¡de que Atobe usa brillo de fresa en los labios!- sentenció con gesto de autosuficiencia el acróbata del grupo. Jiroh abrió un poco más los ojos para después sonreír dulcemente.

-¿Cómo crees Mukahi?- riendo suavemente.

-¡Cómo creo! ¿Que nos has visto el tono de sus labios? ¡Demasiado rojo! No es normal, eso delata que nuestro buchou usa brillo labial de fresa-

-El color de los labios de Atobe es natural, sólo usa crema de menta para mantenerlos frescos- Gakuto arqueo una ceja al igual que Shishido, Oshitari por su parte sentía estallar su cabeza ante el banal tema de discusión que tenían. El de cabellos cerezas estaba por articular algo cuando el dormilón de nuevo se acomodo dispuesto a dormir, dando por terminada su fugaz platica con Mukahi.

-Bueno la opinión de Jiroh no cuenta, ¡Atobe si usa!- la divertida conversación iba para largo así que Oshitari tomó una gran bocanada de aire y suspiró derrotado, a veces su novio era demasiado terco, en todo caso, ¿Qué más daba si usaba o no brillo labial?

8-8-8-8-8

Otro día más se llevaba a cabo en el Instituto Hyotei, las clases marchaban de lo más tranquilas, Gakuto no quitaba la vista de los labios de su capitán, su compañero de dobles le decía que no fuera tan sínico pues Atobe ya comenzaba a impacientarse con la penetrante mirada de Mukahi. El toque del timbre sonó y la hora de entrenar había llegado. El líder del equipo se fue como siempre antes de todos, argumentando que tenía que dar ordenes y preparar las canchas para el entrenamiento.

-¿Vieron? sus labios en este momento no están tan encendidos como todas las tardes, eso prueba mis teorías-

-Gakuto hasta yo comienzo a cansarme de tu nueva obsesión- recriminó Shishido.

-Shishido tiene razón, desde la semana pasada hablas y hablas de eso- dijo con su tranquila voz Otori.

-Es más, por que simplemente no se lo preguntas- sugirió Oshitari, Mukahi le miró confundido.

-Ok, ok lo haré- antes de ir a las canchas pasaron por un refrigerio, después de todo necesitaban la mayor cantidad de energías posibles, aunque las papas y pastelillos no eran el mejor alimento recomendado, pero que se le iba hacer, después de todo eran unos adolescentes. Llegan a las canchas y ahí ven a Atobe pegándole de gritos a Jiroh para que despierte, siendo ignorado por el castaño. El de cabellos cereza no pierde el tiempo y de inmediato interroga a Keigo al ver que los labios del "rey del tennis" ya tenían ese tono escarlata.

-¿Siguen con lo mismo?- preguntó medio dormido Jiroh, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Yuushi. Paso un rato y el acróbata no paraba de hostigarlo, además que Shishido se había sumado al interrogatorio seguido de un curioso Oshitari. Harto de esos acosos, Atobe no tuvo más remedio y saco de su bolsa del pantalón una crema para labios que curiosamente si era de menta.

-¡Contentos sequito de tontos!- Gakuto arrebato de las manos la dichosa crema y vio que evidentemente era un simple refrescante de labios con sabor a menta, los otros tres se acercaron a Mukahi viendo detenidamente el pequeño envase.

-Es…es de menta-

-¡Pues claro que es de menta! ¿Por qué Ore-sama se pintaría los labios?- reclamó el vanidoso joven, mirando de reojo a Jiroh que estaba sentado en las tribunas.

-Tranquilo Atobe sólo era una sospecha… pero….¡ey Jiroh tu como sabias!- la mirada de todos buscó al dormilón de Hyotei, quien casualmente cayó dormido. Mientras tanto, Jiroh soñaba con lo que había sucedido hace algunos días.

Hace dos semanas…

La cara de impresión en el rostro de Akutagawa no tenía precio.

-¡Atobe, ¿usas gloss?!- preguntó sorprendido el de ojos marrón, mientras señalaba con su dedo índice a su capitán. Keigo parpadeo en un par de ocasiones para después reír divertido ante la escena que sucedía y la que estaba por venir, se acercó al menor con una mirada de lo más traviesa, cortó la distancia entre ambos rostros intimidando con la acción al perezoso niño.

-No exactamente…-susurró con una voz mas gruesa de lo normal, quería sorprender al niño con su cercanía y su aliento chocando contra los labios de Jiroh, más la sorpresa se la llevó Atobe cuando sintió como sus labios eran acariciados por la suavidad de los de Akutagawa, definitivamente esa acción por parte de Jiroh, estaba en su top ten de momentos jamás pensados, momentos en los que Ore-sama no tenía el control. El pequeño se separó con un rostro de felicidad, el contacto había sido cálido y lo mejor de todo es que fue correspondido por su buchou.

-¡Sugoi Atobe! Sabes a menta-

En efecto, eso había sucedido hace dos semanas, desde entonces ese era el recuerdo y sueño más frecuente de Jiroh, era por eso que sabia mejor que nadie que su Keigo no usaba brillo de fresa, los labios del narcisista joven eran carmesí naturales, bueno… a veces se tornaban más rojos pero por otro motivo, motivo que los metiches de sus amigos estaban por conocer.

8-8-8-8-8

Al otro día…

-Ves como todo era producto de tu imaginación Gakuto- regañaba Otori.

-Puede ser, pero aún así, ¡no es normal que tenga los labios tan rojos!-

Rieron ante la insistencia del terco joven, entraron a los vestidores y lo que veían los dejo un poco sorprendidos, las risas que traían antes de entrar se apagaron, la escena era algo comprometedora, Atobe estaba inclinado mientras sostenía entre sus manos el rostro juguetón de Jiroh que permanecía sentado en una banca, ¡se estaban besando! ambos al notar la presencia de los recién llegados se separaron, Keigo no se inmutó al contario parecía satisfecho, por su parte Akutagawa sonreía nervioso y ligeramente sonrojado, sosteniendo en su mano derecha una paleta de fresa con un color muy encendido, mismo tono que prevalecía en los labios de ambos tenistas.

La Dirty y Silver pair les miraban interrogantes, Otori soltó una ligera risita al igual que Oshitari, Gakuto sentía su mandíbula hasta el suelo. Jiroh estaba algo embarrado de dulce en sus labios… igual que Atobe. Entonces todo se aclaró, Gakuto los señaló, intentando decir algo pero no podía articular palabra.

-El que busca encuentra… vamos Jiroh- aclaró Atobe, el menor siguió a su recién descubierto novio.

-¡Como no lo pensamos!-gritó Gakuto viendo como Keigo tomaba de la mano al castaño que giró un poco su rostro y le enseño la lengua a Gakuto, Atobe igual volteo y sonrió arrogante. Salieron sin decir nada más, dejando a un impresionado acróbata, los otros tres… ya sospechaban algo, por que Gakuto jamás se percató que Jiroh al igual que Atobe, tenía unos labios más rojos de lo normal.

-¿Todo bien Jiroh?- preguntó Atobe.

-¡Yeai! Más que bien-Atobe vio el infantil rostro de su pareja.

"Lo que tiene que hacer Ore-sama para tenerte feliz Jiroh… mira que permanecer con dulce pegado en los labios por toda la tarde le hace pensar a la gente que me pinto los labios… a veces pienso que eres más caprichoso que yo Jiroh…." Y era cierto, Akutagawa era quien pedía a su capitán que no se quitara los restos de dulce que la paleta dejaba, pues siempre en cada beso, Jioh consumía una deliciosa paleta de fresa para después besar a su capitán, dejando a los dos embarrados del dichoso caramelo rojo y es que según Jiroh, el dulce en los labios de Atobe, era la manera física de recordar que Ore–sama era de él y que él era de Atobe Keigo.

**FIN**Gracias a todos pos su lectura! y bueno también a los lectores anonimos y esos lindos correos *O*, aunque debo recordar que las dudas, sugerencias y aplausos siempre son bien recibidos jaja, besos.

* * *

¡


End file.
